How could it be
by garbi
Summary: Polish version. Episode 2x05 Clay is seriously injured.


**\- Seal Team 2x05 -**

* * *

\- Musimy uzyskać położenie snajpera!

\- Budynek Tan, południowo-zachodni narożnik!

-Jeśli dojdę do białej ciężarówki, będę miał czysty strzał!

\- Zrozumiałem Bravo 2, weź 6 i zdejmij go!

Chłopaki położyli ogień zaporowy, a Clay i Ray nie zastanawiając się dłużej ruszyli naprzód. Dobiegli do ciężarówki. Spenser zerknął jeszcze raz, upewnił się, że widzi nieprzyjaciela i wyciągnął broń. Nie zdążył nawet dobrze wycelować, gdy potężna siła uderzyła go w klatkę piersiową i powaliła nieprzytomnego na plecy.

\- Clay?! Clay! – Ray wrzasnął i przyciągnął przyjaciela bliżej siebie, za osłonę. – Ranny! – Krzyknął do drużyny. Nagle sytuacja stała się dziesięć razy gorsza…

Ray nie tracąc czasu znów próbował przymierzyć się do strzału, ale zaraz kula rozbiła szybę samochodu i świsnęła mu koło głowy. Chłopaki starali się odciągnąć od niego uwagę i dać mu szansę zabić skurwiela. Ściągnęli na siebie ogień, w tym czasie Ray zmienił pozycję, szybko wycelował i jednym pociskiem zabił wrogiego snajpera.

Gdy zobaczył, że nieprzyjaciel padł natychmiast rzucił się do swojego upadłego kolegi.

\- Clay? Clay! No dalej bracie, mów do mnie.

Spenser nawet się nie zająknął. Drużyna Bravo otoczyła ich, Kairos pomógł Ray'owi podnieść kumpla. Wzięli go pod ramiona i cofnęli się w alejkę, z której właśnie przyszli niosąc Clay'a pośrodku grupy.

\- No dalej… idziemy. – Ponaglali się nawzajem. Dalej nie wiedzieli co dokładnie dzieje się ze Spenserem. Równie dobrze mógł już nie żyć.

Weszli do najbliższego otwartego pomieszczenia. Pies poleciał przodem, szpica sprawdziła najbliższe sektory, by reszta mogła bezpiecznie wejść z rannym.

\- Osłaniajcie go – zarządził Adam.

Położyli Clay'a na ziemi, drużyna stanęła wokół, zabezpieczając swoje sektory, ale każdy miał w oczach to nerwowe spojrzenie. Co chwila spoglądali z niepokojem na wciąż nieprzytomnego kolegę.

Radia zatrzeszczały i odezwał się dowódca przypominając im o studentach.

\- Havoc tu Bravo 1. Ranny człowiek, jak mnie zrozumiałeś?

\- Zrozumiałem Bravo 1, czekam. – W punkcie dowodzenia nastąpiła konsternacja. Nigdy nie chcesz usłyszeć, że jednemu z twoich ludzi coś się stało.

W tym samym czasie Trent już otwierał apteczkę, a Ray zaczynał sprawdzenie urazów Clay'a. Najpierw sprawdził puls, potem ocenił gdzie pocisk uderzył, włożył rękę pod kamizelkę, zaraz ją wyciągnął i szybko sprawdził na zawartość krwi. Na szczęście była czysta, ale równocześnie zdał sobie sprawę z innego poważnego problemu.

\- Trafienie bezpośrednio w klatkę piersiową. Brak wlotu i wylotu rany. Brak przebicia. Jest puls, ale nie oddycha.

\- Ok, uderzenie musiało sparaliżować jego układ oddechowy.

Ray odsunął się, a Trent szybko wziął jedną z gotowych strzykawek i podał Clay'owi adrenalinę.

Na moment wszyscy zastygli czekając na jakąś reakcję. Po krótkiej chwili Spenser otworzył szeroko oczy i wziął chyba najgłębszy oddech w życiu. Reszta odetchnęła z ulgą. Żyje,kurwa... młody żyje.

\- Dobra, podnieśmy go.

Chłopaki podnieśli go za kamizelkę i oparli o skrzynie. Clay dalej był w innym świecie. Myślał tylko o oddychaniu, jego płuca, cała klatka piersiowa, paliły żywym ogniem.

\- Przynajmniej wiemy, że jego kamizelka nie była zrobiona w Chinach – zażartował Sonny dla rozluźnienia atmosfery i chyba przede wszystkim z powodu własnego stresu.

\- W porządku. Odpowiadaj tylko tak lub nie – powiedział Trent do Clay'a. Byli w środku misji, a poza tym wokół wciąż było pełno wrogów. Nie było czasu na rozczulanie się.

\- Czy jesteś w Virginia Beach? – Clay pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- Czy jesteś w Indiach? – pokiwał na „tak". Wciąż nie mógł wydobyć w siebie słowa. Brał szybkie wdechy, ale to nic nie pomagało. Czuł się, jakby nabierał co raz to mniej powietrza. Czarne kropki znowu zaczęły mu tańczyć przed oczami.

\- Czy wyglądam lepiej niż Sonny? – zamiast śmiechu, którego się spodziewał dostał przerażone oczy. Trent zauważył, że Clay nie może oddychać, robił się blady, miał mocno wypełnione żyły szyjne, powoli znowu tracił przytomność.

\- Jasna cholera…. – Trent pociągnął Clay'a, położył go z powrotem płasko na ziemi i zaczął szybko rozpinać jego kamizelkę oraz ściągać na bok cały sprzęt. Następnie wziął swoje nożyczki i rozciął mu bluzę.

\- Ray weź rurkę nosowo-gardłową z jego apteczki i wsadź mu ją. Perry nie zastanawiał się długo i zrobił co mu kazano. Widział, że Clay znowu im się wymyka.

Równocześnie Trent wyciągnął swój stetoskop i osłuchał przyjaciela, żeby upewnić się, czy ma racje.

\- Bravo 1 tu Havoc, jak sytuacja? Studenci nie mają zamiaru wiecznie się ukrywać.

\- Szefie, on ma odmę, zaraz się udusi, muszę to odbarczyć.

\- Havoc czekaj. Sytuacja krytyczna, zajmujemy się tym.

\- Zrozumiałem Bravo 1.

\- Clay, hej! Chłopie zostań z nami! Trzymaj się, słyszysz? Zaraz będzie dobrze, Trent już szykuje na ciebie swoje magiczne paluszki. Słyszysz mnie? Hej! Nie zasypiaj! Zostań z nami!

Spenser słyszał krzyki swoich kolegów jakby byli daleko stąd. Ucisk na jego klatce piersiowej jeszcze przed chwilą był prawie nie do wytrzymania, ale teraz już nic nie czuł. Zwrócił uwagę na Ray'a, który był zaraz nad nim. Chyba pierwszy raz widzi go takiego… przerażonego? To była ostatnia myśl, zanim ciemność zasłoniła mu oczy i znów osunął się nieprzytomny.

Tymczasem Trent ostro pracował nad jego ciałem. Znalazł odpowiednie miejsce, przygotował igłę, wbił się i zaraz usłyszał syk powietrza. Zmęczony zwiesił głowę, jakby przebiegł kilka mil. „Przynajmniej jeden sukces" pomyślał.

Trent po raz kolejny osłuchał go stetoskopem. Zabezpieczył igłę w jego klatce, a potem wyciągnął i rozwinął nosze.

\- Pobudka blondi, witamy z powrotem wśród żywych – powiedział Ray, gdy tylko oczy Clay'a lekko się otworzyły. Był bardzo zdezorientowany. Świat był zamazany, a on sam czuł się jak gdyby oderwany od ciała.

\- Możemy wsadzić go na nosze i ruszyć dalej. Z całą pewnością ma kilka połamanych żeber, a co najmniej jedno prawdopodobnie przebiło mu płuco. Nie wiem co z mostkiem i sercem. Przez dłuższą chwilę miał ograniczony dostęp do tlenu. Sumując, będzie bardzo skołowany, nie da rady dalej walczyć. Dobrze by było odesłać go jak najszybciej do szpitala.

\- Jaki stan?

\- Pilny. Teoretycznie na razie jest zabezpieczony, ale nie ryzykowałbym.

Reszta drużyny popatrzyła po sobie niepewnie. „Jasna cholera… nie jest dobrze" zdawali się myśleć wszyscy. Nawet Sonny powstrzymywał się od komentarzy. Gdy tylko mógł zerkał na swojego brata, który wciąż leżał z rozłożonymi kończynami. Kurwa…

\- Havoc tu Bravo 1. Bravo 2 jest ranny. Stan pilny. Dostał w kamizelkę, kula nie przeszła, ale ma obrażenia wewnętrzne. Jest wyłączony z walki, musimy go przetransportować do najbliższego punktu medycznego.

Komandor na chwilę się zawiesił. Z opisu obrażeń brzmiało to poważnie. Trzeba szybko mu zapewnić opiekę. Davis jak tylko usłyszała raport, od razu zaczęła działać. Szukała najlepszej drogi wyjścia i zaraz zameldowała to Blackburn'owi.

\- Zrozumiałem Bravo 1. Policja utworzyła kordon wokół uniwersytetu. Dowodzi tam porucznik Arya, mają karetki na miejscu, zajmą się Bravo 2. Zaprowadzimy was tam, powiedzcie kiedy będziecie gotowi do drogi.

\- Przyjąłem Havoc, czekaj.

\- Dobra chłopaki, potrzebuję tu pomocy – powiedział Trent. Adam i Sonny dołączyli do nich, a reszta wciąż zabezpieczała okolicę.

Sonny dopiero teraz miał okazję dobrze przyjrzeć się przyjacielowi. Był blady, jego odsłonięta klatka piersiowa była już fioletowa, dodatkowo wystawała z niej igła, a w nosie wciąż leżała rurka, która upewniała się, że młody ma jak i czym oddychać. Koszmarny widok, szczególnie gdy w takim stanie jest twój brat. Takie coś zostaje w głowie do końca życia…

We trójkę podnieśli Spensera, wtedy Ray wsunął pod niego nosze, a chłopaki delikatnie odłożyli go na nie. Clay wydał się, jakby w ogóle tego nie zarejestrował. Niby miał lekko otwarte oczy, ale jakby go tam w ogóle nie było.

\- Trzymaj się złotowłosa… za chwilę cię stąd zabierzemy. Późnej dostaniesz urlop i będziesz całymi dniami przesiadywał ze swoją pięknością – zarechotał Sonny. Dostał od Clay'a mały uśmiech.

Spenserowi powoli wracały zmysły. Pierwsze co poczuł, to oczywiście niesamowity ból. Zobaczył przed sobą Sonnego. Jak zwykle się z niego nabijał. „Cudownie… czyli nie umarłem" pomyślał, ale zaraz sobie uświadomił, jak prawdopodobnie niewiele brakowało do tego.

\- Dobra jest gotowy, możemy ruszać – powiedział Trent do Adama, zapinając ostatni pasek na noszach.

\- Havoc tu Bravo 1 jesteśmy gotowi do drogi.

\- Przyjąłem Bravo 1, wyprowadzimy was stamtąd.

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłam dużo błędów, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o TCCC. Moja wiedza w tym zakresie trochę się zakurzyła, będę musiała ją odświeżyć :) Dajcie mi znać, co o tym myślicie!


End file.
